


Avenger

by Mara_Jade101



Series: Miraculous Mystery-verse [6]
Category: A to Z Mysteries, Calendar Mysteries, Capital Mysteries, Encyclopedia Brown - Donald J. Sobol, Max Finder Mystery (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: An Utterly Ridiculous Slow Burn, Angst, Angst and Feels, Encyclopedia Brown is called "EB", Evil Lila Rossi, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Kid Detectives AU, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi-centric, M/M, Multi, No Lila Rossi Redemption, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Time Travel Shenanigans, Will update tags as story goes, You see what I did there?, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: Lila Rossi won.Her world is everything she ever wanted it to be. She is worshipped by everyone she comes in contact with, she has finally won Adrien, and she is the holder of both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous.Her world is perfect.But then she finds herself falling in love and it threatens to shatter everything she's ever wanted.It's just not Adrien she’s falling for…It's a troubled teen named Marshall Li.Beta-read by PandaWritesPoorly. (Thank you so much, girl!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Lila Rossi, Claude Chevalier/Allan Allard/Allegra Blanchet, Encyclopedia Brown/Sally Kimball (minor), Lila Rossi & Miracu-class, Lila Rossi & Quantic Kids, Lila Rossi & Tikki & Plagg, Lila Rossi/Marshall Li (one-sided), Max Finder/Alison Santos (minor), Tikki/Plagg
Series: Miraculous Mystery-verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710061
Comments: 29
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1- Lila

**Author's Note:**

> HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU READ TRUTHSEEKER FIRST!!! 
> 
> If you have, then please continue reading.
> 
> Thank you!

“You’ve thought you won, Lila?” A female voice whispered in her ear.

Lila Rossi turned around to see a young raven-haired girl wearing a red-and-black spandex suit leaning against a floating wall. The girl smirked. “Hey, Lila.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng…” Lila snarled. “I gave you a chance to listen to me-”

“I've heard this speech before, so don't even try to repeat it.” Marinette snapped. “I am tired of the way you’re acting, Lila. Even though it’s been an hour for you, it’s been an eternity for us.”

Lila blinked. “Us?”

Marinette grinned wickedly. “Yes. Us.”

She gestured to the air around her as a group of kids appeared beside her. She recognized Chloé, Luka, Kagami, and the American trio, but… who were the four smaller teens hiding behind the American trio and the red-haired girl…?

Chloé smirked. “Something wrong, Lila?”

“How is this possible?!?” Lila growled, trying to figure out a way out of the mental landscape they had trapped her in. “I erased you from ever existing!!!”

“That was your mistake!!!” Chloé snapped angrily, but Kagami laid a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down, though she was still shaking with her rage. 

Lila laughed, her voice freezing the older teens and scaring the four smaller teens. “I have the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous! I can just alter the world to be anything I wish!”

Marinette stared at her before whispering “There is always a price to pay.”

“Don't you dare go philosophical on me, Marinette!” She snapped. “Now if you all will excuse me, I have a life to live- that doesn't involve a bunch of children terrorizing me in my sleep!”

The younger blond girl winced and hid further behind that Duncan brat, which the boy then pulled her into a side hug and glared at Lila. 

“I hope you burn in Hell!” He snarled.

She gasped as she pulled away from the bathroom sink and shivered in the burning heat that was sweeping through it. Someone knocked at the door, and she quickly pushed herself to her feet as Allegra Blanchet walked in. 

“Oh. Hey, Lila.” She greeted her and slid into a stall. Lila smiled and shook her head.  _ ‘These children think they can deal with me? Well, they’re wrong. _ ’ She walked to the door and pushed it open to head back to Ms. Bustier’s class.

_ ‘So wrong.’ _


	2. Chapter 2- Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila deals with her internal fear and faces the first Akuma of the new universe.

As soon as she sat down in her seat, she caught sight of the new kid, Marshall Li, looking out the window. She let her mind study the Asian boy, his black hair clashing with his green hoodie and blue jeans as if he had just thrown something together when he got up this morning. There was an apathy about him, like something important had gotten ripped away from him and he lost all will to do anything. Marshall looked away from the window and saw her looking at him. She gave him a small smile, which he hesitantly returned before turning his attention back to the class. Ms. Bustier turned back to the class at that same moment and sighed as the bell rang. “Alright, students. Make sure you turn in your syllabi tomorrow and get your schedules sorted out. All classes will be set by the end of this week!” She called after Kim and Alix, who were already leaving. 

Lila waited until the teacher had left before turning to Marshall, Claude, Allan, and a just-now-arrived Allegra. 

“Hi, everyone!” Rose chirped as she walked by. “I'm Rose Lavillant, and this is my girlfriend, Juleka Couffaine!”

Allan smiled. “Pleased to meet you. I'm Allan Allard. This is Claude Chevalier, my boyfriend, and Allegra Blanchet, my girlfriend.”

Alya blinked and frowned. “You three remind me of some people…” she quickly shook her head. “Never mind. I'm Alya Cesaire, and this is my boyfriend Nino Lahiffe. It’s nice to meet you all!”

“And who are you?” Allan asked Adrien.

Adrien smiled. “I'm Adrien Agreste, and this is my girlfriend, Lila Rossi!”

Allegra’s eyes widened. “No way. THE Adrien Agreste?!? The model turned…” she frowned. “Damn it. It was right on the top of my tongue.”

Adrien chuckled and pulled Lila into a side hug. “It’s fine. I'm still a model, it’s just my mother divorced my father after he abused me and apparently tried to alter the known universe.” He said the last part unbelievingly and Lila leaned her head on his shoulder. “I wanted to continue modeling, so Lila here helped me figure out a way to where I can spend time with my family and friends, model, and still be able to relax.”

Claude nodded. “That’s nice of you, Lila! You must be a good person, then.”

Lila smiled. “I most certainly am-”

There was suddenly a loud roar that cracked the walls and windows before the class began screaming and running away.

“What was that?!?” Marshall asked loudly, his body shrinking in on himself in fear.

Lila glanced at everyone else in her own fear. If their memories were to suddenly return… she suddenly had an idea. “I have to go take care of something.” She said to the group and started running. 

“Lila, wait!!!” Adrien yelled, running after her. “It’s not safe out there!!!”

She spun to look at her and kissed him on the lips. “I love you.” She breathed before pulling away and taking off running.

Tikki and Plagg flew out of her purse, both of them looking shocked. “There’s no way…” Plagg hissed. “There’s no way that…”

Tikki suddenly looked joyful. “Plagg, look!!!”

Lila and the two captured Kwamis skidded to a stop and stared at the creature curled up around the Eiffel Tower. 

“It looks like Peleus from the Percy Jackson stories.” Lila breathed. 

Peleus suddenly lifted its head and turned in Lila’s direction, letting out a loud screech that caused the girl to drop to her knees.

“Urgh…” she groaned. “Plagg, Tikki, transform me!!!”

The Kwamis glanced at each other worriedly before they got sucked into their Miraculi. Lila, now Lady Noire, stood to her feet and glared at the monster.  _ ‘Ok, now it’s a fight…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all probably have some questions. Feel free to ask away!   
> I'm on tumblr under the name: mara-jade101.


	3. Chapter 3- Le Paon/Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Paon wants to know if Lila can handle the pressure of being a student and superhero, and hopes she gives up.
> 
> Lila is determined to keep her perfect world in shape, but why are there MORE people from America showing up in Paris?

He stood alone in the wreckage of the abandoned Agreste mansion and looked up at the sunlight shining down on him. A slow step came from behind him and he smiled softly. 

“My Lady.” He greeted the woman who stood beside him.

The Butterfly Miraculous Holder, Lady Monarch, gave him an endearing smile and squeezed his hand. “My Peacock.” She greeted him before turning to the sun-lit sky. “How is she holding up?”

Le Paon snorted. “Who, that Ladybug faker?”

“She calls herself Lady Noire.” Lady Monarch reproached. 

Le Paon rolled his eyes. “She isn't the real holder and she knows it! As for how she’s doing…”

He gestured to a figure flying backwards through the air and smirked. “Hopefully, she’ll get the idea and give up.”

Lady Monarch smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Hopefully, indeed.”

XXX

Lila slowly pushed herself to her feet and started coughing up blood, her body shivering from pain ripping through her chest.  _ ‘Ow… that hurt…’  _ she thought as she staggered against the wall.

Peleus let out a loud roar from the Eiffel Tower and curled back around it, almost as if it was protecting something… 

Lila gasped in realization. “The Golden Fleece! That has to be where the Akuma is!!!”

She took out her yoyo, started spinning it, and threw it at the Eiffel Tower, where it locked around the top and yanked her to her feet. “Ahhhh! How does that Marinette brat deal with this kind of life?!?” She yelled before landing on the Eiffel Tower and rolling to her feet.

Peleus’s eyes widened and its head whipped around to stare at her before letting loose a small growl that blew her hair out of place. Lila winced as she managed to put her hair back into place before sighing herself. 

“Lucky Charm.” She whispered and the object, a golden apple, fell into her hands.

She gently fed it to the dragon, ran her hand down the scales, and found the Golden Fleece- well, Purple Fleece in this case, since it was covered in purple bubbles, and she grinned. “Cataclysm!” She pressed her hand against it and the Fleece dissolved into gray ashes as a purple-stained butterfly flew out of it. 

_ ‘Ok… now I have to capture that thing…’ _ She thought and swung her yo-yo to the butterfly, where it passed through it and turned white before disappearing into the sun. She snatched up the apple core and tossed it into the air. “Miraculous Lady Noire!”

As a flurry of ladybugs (or loveliness if you wanted to be specific) swept over the city, Lila turned back to the dragon to see that the dragon was not there. Instead there was a brown-haired boy helping a blond-haired girl to her feet. She gulped and walked toward them. “Ummm… are you guys okay?”

The girl looked at her and flushed red, clearly embarrassed. “Yeah. We are.” Judging from her accent, she and the boy were probably from America.

“What happened to you?” Lila asked as the brown-haired boy slid an arm through the girl’s arm and clasped her hand. The girl looked at him endearingly before she turned back to Lila and said “My boyfriend here was attacked by someone trying to take my purse at the airport. While he was able to fight back and get back my purse, he got badly injured in the process. I was so scared for him and so angry at the man who did this…” she shivered. “The next thing I know, my bracelet he gave me for my birthday was glowing purple and there was a woman’s voice in my head. She said she was ‘Lady Monarch,’ and she offered to give me the power to protect him for eternity in exchange for becoming her champion. She gave me a choice to accept it and I guess I did…”

She glanced around at her surroundings and frowned before shaking her head. Lila forced a smile. “Well, I'm glad you two are okay now.”

“Thanks…?” The girl looked Lila up and down and smiled uncertainly. 

“Li- Lady Noire.” Lila answered. 

“Lady Noire.” The boy repeated with a raised eyebrow. “I don't remember hearing about you before…” Lila felt her face grow pale before the boy added “But the two of us don't remember a lot of things lately; just blurry images and the urge to come here.”

“And that’s why we're here, right?” The blond girl teased the boy with a kiss on the cheek.

Lila watched the boy roll his eyes and kiss the girl back before they burst into giggles. She smiled remembering her own boyfriend and sighed. “Well, I have to go now. What with protecting the city and all.”

The girl looked confused. “You’re by yourself? That doesn't seem right…” she frowned harder, then rapidly shook her head. “Ok. We really need to figure out what’s going on here.”

Lila started to sweat. “That’s not necessary…” she began before both the boy and the girl jerked their heads in her direction. 

“You know something?” The boy said softly, though without the warmth he and his girl used to talk to each other.

Lila shook her head. “No. It was just a thought.”

The two exchanged glances before the boy nodded. “Alright. Well, we have to go now. See you around, Lady Noire.” 

The two started walking towards the exit and Lila listened in on the girl calling the boy “Encyclopedia Brown” before the elevator doors slowly slid shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had the purr-fect idea of letting Lila face off against more American Detectives and watching her world go up in smoke.
> 
> So yeah, here you go! More confirmation that Lila's world is wrong! The smartest teen Detectives have memory problems!


	4. Chapter 4- Le Paon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Monarch comforts Le Paon and they make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really been almost a month since I updated this? Wow! Sorry, guys, I've been updating some of my shorter works so that way they are done. Here is the next chapter!

Le Paon raised an eyebrow at the sight of Peleus being taken down and made a disappointed sound in his throat. “Well, that was interesting…” he muttered.

Lady Monarch nodded slowly. “Indeed. I do have an idea though. We recruit Peleus’s host and her partner to join us.”

He blinked and looked at her in surprise. “That… would actually work… but they will be leaving soon.”

She frowned. “Right… unless we ask Zorro to make an appearance again.”

“Zorro is gone.” He growled and clenched his fists. “They all are gone because of HER!!!”

“What about Marshall Li?” Lady Monarch asked softly. “He’s not gone.”

“He’s not the same Marshall Li, though.” Le Paon said quietly. “He’s not the out-going, adventure-seeking, mystery-loving person anymore.”

Lady Monarch hummed softly before walking up to his side. “But you remembered the truth. You helped me remember the truth, and you can certainly do the same for everyone else.”

He sighed and nodded. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her to his shoulder and sighed. “What Kwamis haven't found their holders yet?”

Lady Monarch smiled. “Mullo and Xuppo.”

He grinned widely. “Perfect…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing...
> 
> Will I take as long as updating this round?   
> No. But I will let you know that my next update will be around this time next week!


	5. Chapter 5- Alya/Encyclopedia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Alya makes plans to locate Lady Noire, Encyclopedia and Sally deal with sudden extremely powerful migraines- and the visions that come with them.

Alya was fiddling with her phone when she saw the news about the appearance of Lady Noire and she gasped. “No. Way!”

Pulling out her phone, she immediately took out her group chat and started typing.

**Alya:** _ Are you guys seeing this?!? _

_ [Link: Monsters And Magic? New Parisian Heroine seen fighting off what appears to be a dragon…] _

**Niño:** _ BABE!!! _

**Adrien:** _ What in the world?!? _

**Alya:** _ Ok, ok! So apparently her name is Lady Noire, and she is the hero of Paris. _

**Kim:** _ Sweet! But why haven't we heard about her before? _

Alya paused and she frowned.  _ ‘Why  _ _ haven't _ _ we heard about her before?’ _

She shrugged off her confusion and typed  **Alya:** _ Because she’s been in hiding? I don't know. I do plan to track her down for information and use it… maybe set it up as a blog? _

**Lila:** _ That sounds amazing! I think I can help with that! _

Alya smiled. She really could count on Lila to help her with her problems. Suddenly, she looked around in confusion. “Hello?” She called out softly, not wanting to wake her younger sisters or her older one. 

There was no response and she sighed, turning back to what Science homework she had. But she could have sworn she heard the sound of someone calling her name…

XXX

Encyclopedia Brown pulled away from the computer on his desk and sighed as he began tapping his hands against the arm of the swivel chair. Things just… weren't matching up with what he remembered.  _ ‘What little I remember…’ _

There was a flash of a black-haired girl laughing with her arms around a blond-haired boy and a red-haired boy before he blinked and the vision vanished. “Shit!” He cursed. “Every time…”

Sally’s voice came from the balcony outside their room. “EB? Can you come out here please?”

Encyclopedia sighed again. “Yeah, give me a moment.” He called out and stood to his feet.

Sally turned to look at him as he leaned his arms against the balcony wall next to her. “Hey.” She said softly.

“Hey.” He said back before he got another flash of a black-haired boy, a blond-haired girl, and two red-haired boys and bit his lip.

Sally smiled gently at him and brushed his hair out of his face. “Another visión again?”

“I just wish people would stop making a big deal about it.” Encyclopedia muttered and laid his head on her shoulder as she slid her arm around his side. “I mean, just because you, me, and three other kids from Whispering Meadows have these visions of the same group of people doesn't mean anything!”

“Yeah, but we’re in Paris where the visions showed the main three kids we keep seeing, and the Whispering Meadows kids aren't here.” Sally pointed out.

“Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they aren't here.” He argued.

Sally sighed and looked out at the city below. Encyclopedia followed her gaze to see the Eiffel Tower covered in lights and smirked slightly. “Must be hard sleeping with that shining all night.”

Sally giggled and leaned her head against his before he heard her whisper “I'm glad we decided to take a second chance together, EB.”

He glanced at his girlfriend and smiled softly. “I am too.” 

He pressed his lips against hers before someone suddenly shouted “BURROW!” He jerked away from the kiss and opened his mouth to yell at the person who had spoken before a figure dressed in white and blue colors suddenly leapt down from the roof and shoved them off the balcony. 

Everything happened at once.

Sally started screaming as she fell, her hands reaching for his own as they plummeted to the bottom.

Encyclopedia reached for her body and yelled “HOLD ON TO ME!!!”

The ground suddenly shifted into a white glowing circle and they grabbed hands, pulling each other closer and holding each other close as they fell through the circle and-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... so, what happened to the Idaville duo?
> 
> Find out next time!
> 
> And no, I don't know when I will update next.


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read! This is very Important!

Hey, everyone! Mara Jade here, and I need your help. I'm currently working on my second Miraculous Ladybug fic, "Avenger", right now, but I have run out of Akuma ideas.

If anyone has an Akuma idea or an OC Akuma, please comment here! Thank you so much, and I'll give credit to whoever participates!

<3~Mara Jade


	7. Chapter 6- Stoneheart: Part 1 (Nooroo/Ashley White/Ivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nooroo reveals part of the Miraculous backstory to two new heroes, while Ashley White is running late for school. 
> 
> And Ivan Bruel is given a choice that sets the world on a path Lila doesn't want to follow...

**[Three days later…]**

Nooroo, the male Butterfly Kwami of Transmission, looked over at Duusu, the female Peacock Kwami of Emotion, and the latter smiled encouragingly. "You'll be fine, Nooroo." She said softly.

He smiled back hesitantly and cleared his throat, catching the attention of the two teens before them and their own holders. _'...Who are a lot nicer to us than our previous holders were...'_ Nooroo shook his head to clear it and began speaking.

“Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.”

The girl in front of him cocked her head to one side and frowned. “Why would someone want absolute power?” She whispered.

Duusu’s holder shrugged. “For any reason. Say, someone wanted their world to be perfect, as in: everything they say or do is right in everyone else’s eyes. No one would know the difference between the world that had originally been there and the new one.”

“So these Miraculouses, or Miraculi, can alter the universe?” The boy seated next to the girl repeated with an odd tone in his voice.

Duusu nodded. “But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!”

The girl nodded slowly. “So… what do you do, Nooroo?”

Nooroo smiled. “The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!”

“Which is what happened to the golden dragon, right?” The boy asked.

The girl suddenly winced, to Nooroo’s understanding and sympathy. He nodded and smiled comfortingly. “Well, in another universe, that golden dragon would have not been able to make a choice.”

“And in this one, people do have a choice.” The purple-dressed girl said softly, her hands curling around the blue-suited male’s. “But the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes. That was Lila Rossi’s mistake. And now she will pay.” She declared, her free hand slamming into a fist. “But not yet. Le Paon and I have… other plans for the lying witch.” She said, clearly attempting humor.

The girl smiled up at her. “We’ll be glad to help, but…” she hesitated and sighed. “In my civilian life, I have someone I deeply care about, and I can't lose him to any of Lila’s twisted schemes.”

“Same here.” The boy agreed. “I can't lose her to Lila’s twisted schemes either. So can you two make sure they don’t get in the way of our fights?”

Le Paon gave them an encouraging smile as he nodded. “We can. We promise.”

XXX

At Collège Françoise Dupont, Ashley White ran to her classroom, bursting through the door just as she heard Miss Bustier say, “Lila, why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?”

“Ashley Amber White.” A girl’s voice tore through the air and she groaned.

“Ugh. Here we go again.”

“That's my seat.” Corinne Geiger said as she sashayed toward the girl, Sabrina Raincomprix by her side. While Ashley was a reddish haired girl with bright red eyes and red hearts around them, Corinne looked like she stepped straight out of “Barbie” with her bright yellow hair, blue eyes, and yellow and black outfit.

Ashley sighed. “Hi, Corinne.”

Corinne smiled sweetly at her. “Hi, Ashley. Where’s your friends?”

“Ashley!” Someone called out and Ashley smiled brightly. 

“Allegra!” She called back and held out her arms for her cousin, who hugged her tightly. “How are you, cuz?”

Allegra shrugged casually. “Tired. I stayed up all night trying to get in touch with you, and you never answered!”

She winced. “Sorry, cuz. I fell asleep from moving in to the new house last night.”

Allegra grinned. “Alright. I won't annoy you that much, then.”

Ashley smiled. “Thanks cousin!”

The two girls walked over to their desks and sat down, much to Corrine’s annoyance. The only changes Ashley could see was that Lila Rossi was sitting next to Adrien Agreste, with Alya Cesaire and Niño Lahiffe sitting behind them. Claude Chevalier and Allan Allard sat together behind Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Marc Anciel, while Ashley and Allegra sat together across from them, with Allegra being closer to her partners. Ashley shook her head slowly as she glanced at the teacher. 

_'It's going to be a long day...'_

XXX

“Please turn to page 53 in your textbooks-.” Miss Bustier’s voice was suddenly interrupted by Ivan Bruel’s yelling.

“Kim!” Ivan suddenly yelled, his fist pulled back as if he was going to punch him.

Miss Bustier gasped. “Ivan, what is going on?”

“It's Kim!” Ivan said, calming down but gesturing to him angrily. “I'm so gonna get…”

She sighed and pointed to the door. “Ivan, please go to the principal's office.”

He growled and walked away angrily. _'I know that he was just teasing me_ _about my feelings for Mylene, but even though the two of us are already a couple, it's our anniversary and I want to make the best of it.'_

He arrived at the principal’s office and opened the door, forgetting to knock. The principal, Mr. Damocles, looked up from his computer and said “Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock.” 

Ivan growled and shut the door. ' _It's not my fault I had been born with a sensitive heart!'_ He sat on the bench and closed his eyes, clenching the paper in his hand and growling. ' _If only I could get back at Kim for his teasing!'_

Then, all he saw was purple, and a woman wearing a purple butterfly shaped mask spoke into his face. “Ivan Bruel, I am Lady Monarch. You want to get back at your friend for his teasing? Well, I can give you the power to do exactly that! All I ask for in return is that you get me the Miraculous of the Ladybug and Black Cat.” He watched as two images of a silver ring and two black studs appeared in the air next to her and she smiled gently. “Do you accept?”

_‘Do I?_

_Should I?_

_I can… but Mylene…’_

He nodded. “Okay, Lady Monarch.”

“Then rise, Stoneheart, and be my Champion!” She commanded and the world dissolved into bright purple bubbles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm sure you have figured this stuff out already, but just to clear some things up:  
> 1\. Lila and all of the Kwamis remember the wish being made. So does Le Paon, who has the power to restore others' memories of the other universe. He did that for Lady Monarch.  
> 2\. Le Paon also has all the Miraculi except the Ladybug Miraculous and the Cat Miraculous, meaning he's looking for those to set the world back where it once was.  
> 3\. The boy and girl at the beginning are... well... spoilers. Their memories haven't been restored yet.


	8. Chapter 7- Stoneheart: Part 2 (Lila)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila faces off against Stoneheart.

Lila’s head jerked up from her textbook as soon as she heard the loud crash. _‘Great… what was that…?’_

Alya groaned. “Come on!”

“Did you hear that?” Claude whispered to Allan, Allegra, and Ashley.

“KIMMM!!!” Ivan’s voice roared and Lila froze. _‘Oh, SH- Not Again!’_

Ashley gasped. “What's going on? It had Ivan's voice?” 

Alya squealed. “You haven't heard? There’s supervillains in Paris! And where there are supervillains…”

“There are superheroes!” Allegra said, grabbing her cousin’s hand. “Come on! We gotta to find a place where it won't come after us!”

She, Alya, Ashley, Allan, Claude, and some of the other classmates ran off and Lila shook her head before following them, ducking into a storage closet where Tikki and Plagg flew out of her purse. 

“That’s Stoneheart, right?” Plagg asked Tikki. “But how?”

Tikki shrugged. “I don't know… but we have to find the other Miraculi! _Nooroo isn't the only Miraculous active now_!”

That gave Lila chills down her spine and she sighed. “Well, what are we waiting for?”

Plagg scoffed. “Let’s see… our freedom, more Camembert, more cookies, the list goes on and on.”

She rolled her eyes. “No Camembert for you then. Plagg, Tikki, transform me!”

Plagg let out a groan before he was sucked into the ring. Tikki vanished a few seconds later, and Lady Noire grabbed the doorknob, opening it to make sure no one saw her step out, then swung her yo-yo in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. 

XXX

Lila bounced on top of the roofs of Paris, heading straight for the giant stone monster walking toward the Parc de Princes. _‘Great, just great. I'm trying to keep my world together, but someone has created things from the other-’_ she stopped bouncing and leaned her hand aganist the chimney, her head spinning. _‘The other universe?!? How?!?’_

Stoneheart suddenly yelled “KIMMM!!” He stomped over to a shaking figure on the ground below and growled “So, who's wuss now?”

Kim scrambled to his feet and ran away from the monster, but he tripped and fell again. Lila sighed in exasperation and swung her yoyo again, wrapping it around the Akuma’s arm and yanking it away from Kim. 

“Hey, it's not nice to pick on people who are smaller than you!” She yelled.

Stoneheart turned to look at her and smirked. “Then I guess you're talking about yourself.”

He suddenly yanked on the yo-yo and pulled her toward him, slamming her body into the pavement with a loud thud. Lila screamed as she felt several things break and rolled into her back, gasping for air as she tried to get away from the giant bending over her, but she couldn't because of her broken bones and spinning head. “Why don't you give me your Miraculous and we can talk about the rest?” He growled and reached for her non-broken arm where her ring was.

“CATACLYSM!!!” She screamed and slammed her hand onto the ground, where it crumbled away and turned to greyish-black dust beneath her and she fell into the sewers. She slowly bobbed up into the water and swam up to the surface, crawling onto the edge of concrete nearby and collapsing onto it with a heavy sigh.

_‘God… damn… it…’_

She rolled onto her back and whispered “Lucky… Charm…”

A first-aid kit landed in her hands and she barked a laugh. _‘Well… I sure… need this…”_

One self-surgery later, she stood to her feet before her earrings and ring began beeping. “DAMN IT!!!” She cursed, before she de-transformed and collapsed against the concrete wall. Tikki and Plagg flew out of her purse and hovered next to her. 

“Did you cast the Miraculous Cure?” Tikki asked.

Lila managed a small shake of her head and Plagg grinned. “Well, I guess we can-” he suddenly spat out a few green bubbles and glared at her. “You BITCH!!!”

Lila managed a small smile. “What… made you… think I’ll let… you go… that easily?”

Plagg growled. “Be glad I haven’t Cataclysmed you yet, BITCH!!!”

Tikki flew to his side and wrapped an arm around him. “Plagg…” She began.

Lila just sighed and pushed herself to her feet again. “I need to capture the Akuma.”

“Or you could wish-” Plagg spat out more green bubbles and yowled furiously. 

Lila’s eyes suddenly widened. “Of course! The water! Tikki, Plagg, transform me!”

Any protests from either Kwami died when they were sucked into the Miraculi and Lady Noire called for her Lucky Charm. When a water hose landed in her hands, she leapt up from the sewers and spun it around in her hands, yelling “HEY, STONEHEART!!! OVER HERE!!!”

Stoneheart turned around and started running toward her. Lady Noire inhaled sharply and turned on the tap, letting the water explode directly into the Akuma’s face. He yelled loudly, stumbling back and opening his hand to show the purple-tinted paper falling out of it. She grabbed the paper, ripped it apart, and watched the purple butterfly fly out of it before grabbing her yo-yo and capturing the Akuma. She flicked open her yo-yo and released the purified butterfly before grabbing the water hose and throwing it up in the air, shouting “MIRACULOUS LADY NOIRE!”

The loveliness swept through the city and she turned to see Ivan slowly sitting up and rubbing his head. “What happened?” He asked.

She smiled and walked over to him, grabbing the paper from his hand and reading it out loud. “You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss."

Ivan winced. “Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me…” he trailed off into some unintelligent mumbling and Lady Noire smiled.

“Well, you should tell her how you really feel, Ivan.”

He nodded slowly, then blinked and turned his head to look at her. “Hey, wait! How did you know my name?”

She quickly said “Noire out!” and hurled her yo-yo at the top of the Eiffel Tower, letting it curl around the top of it and swinging herself up and away from the fight scene. She landed on the roof of the school and sighed, collapsing to her knees and letting the transformations fall. Lila shook her head to clear it, then slowly laid back onto the roof and brought her hands behind her head as Plagg and Tikki reappeared next to her. 

“So close…” Tikki whispered sadly. “We were so close…”

She shook her head and landed on her purse as Plagg glared wordlessly at Lila. He finally broke eye contact with her and landed next to Tikki, grabbing a piece of camembert and sliding it into his mouth. Lila shook her head and glanced at her watch before she groaned. 

“I have to get to class.” She muttered and stood to her feet. “Come on.”

A single blue feather lazily blew through the air behind her as she hopped down from the roof and walked toward her classroom. The other students were whispering about something as she walked in, Alya holding her phone with a pale face and a shaky hand. 

"What's wrong?" Lila asked softly.

Alya turned the phone to her and showed her the live broadcast coming from the Eiffel Tower, where a blue-suited male stood on the balcony, his arms casually leaning against the railing with a blue fan closed in his left hand. The camera zoomed in on him, and Lila saw that he had on a teal mask that leaned more toward green as it got near his eyes. The man suddenly smirked and she felt shivers run down her spine.

“People of Paris," he began, his light blond hair casually flowing in the wind. "I am Le Paon. I have watched from the shadows as worlds were altered and rewritten to suit one little girl’s dreams, but no more! I leave the shadows now to step out into the light and show you the truth: your world is not what you believe it to be.”

As gasps filled the air, Le Paon laughed. “That’s right… your world is nothing more than a lie, and I have come to rectify that. Tremble in fear, _Lady Noire_ , for your time is up! The truth will be told, one way or another. While I do prefer you handing me your Miraculous and begging for mercy…” he let out a dark chuckle. “I understand you won't go down without a fight.” 

He suddenly snapped his fingers and a blue feather appeared in his hand. "I challenge you, Lady Noire, to see if you are worthy of the Miraculous of the Ladybug and the Cat. I challenge you to a fight of wills between myself, my beloved Lady Monarch, and our Champions and Creations. If you are able to defeat all of them over the course of three years, then I will concede the right and ownership of the Miraculi to you."

Tikki and Plagg shivered in her purse and Lila drew her hand back to prevent them from escaping.

"But if _**I**_ win..." he chuckled. " ** _I_** get to fix the universe of all of your wrongdoing."

 _ **"Do we have a** **deal?"**_ He asked.

Lila gulped and ran out of the classroom. A double-transformation later, she jumped down on the Eiffel Tower balcony and stared at him.

 _ **"We have a deal, Le Paon."**_ She stated loudly. The ground beneath her suddenly began glowing red and black as the symbols of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculi while Le Paon's side glowed blue and purple with the symbols of the Butterfly and the Peacock Miraculi. Le Paon's gray eyes lit up like magic as he stared at her.

"Then I will see you on the battlefield." He said with a bow and vanished in a swirl of white feathers that flew upwards into the sun, leaving Lila staring after them.

_'...I fucked up.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnnnddddd Lila's fucked.
> 
> So who's Le Paon? I threw in some hints while writing his appearance; see if you can figure him out!


	9. Chapter 8- Ashley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~(Filler chapter with Ashley, Marshall, and the Quantic Kids.)~~
> 
> Ashley prepares to leave school and talks with Allegra and a very shy Marshall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm alive!

Ashley looked up in confusion as the bell rang in Mr. Arsène Boulanger’s class and stole a glance at Allegra, seated with her boys and laughing as she gathered her things before turning to her. “Hey, Ashley! Where are you staying tonight?” She asked, flipping her braid back as she spoke.

Ashley shrugged casually. “The hotel.”

Allegra frowned. “You mean you’re staying in the same place as… _her_?”

She gestured at Corrine, who was talking with Sabrina as she grabbed her backpack and walked away. Ashley sighed and nodded. “Yeah. _Her._ ”

Allan cleared his throat. “Well, we know a place you can stay while you’re here. We’ll show you around Paris for a few hours before we have to head back to our place.”

Ashley looked surprised. “You have someplace here?”

Claude nodded excitedly. “Yep! Come on, let’s get going!”

Allegra grabbed her cousin’s hand and yanked her to her feet, Ashley letting herself smile for the first time in a few hours. “Alright, alright! I'm coming!”

She turned around to grab her things and bumped into someone. Marshall Li winced as he knelt down to pick up the textbook and handed it to her. “Sorry, sorry.” He apologized. “I wasn't watching where I was going.”

Ashley smiled gently at him. “It's fine. Marshall, right?”

He nodded and shifted his backpack on his shoulder. “Yeah, that’s me. I'm new to Paris, and I was hoping…” he trailed off. 

“You can come with us!” Claude called from the doorway. “We don't mind!”

His eyes lit up like fireworks. “Really?” He asked softly as he and Ashley slowly walked toward the doorway. “I won't bother anyone?”

Claude frowned at him. “No! Of course not! What makes you say that?”

Marshall winced and shuffled his feet together nervously. “Just- asking. That’s all.”

Ashley studied him quietly before Allegra grabbed her shoulder as she walked over to Marshall. “...Are you okay?” Allegra asked softly.

He gave what was a clearly faked smile. “I'm fine. Can we go?”

She nodded and the five walked out of the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so: no Lila in this chapter. ~~(THANK GOD, I'M SO FUCKING TIRED OF WRITING HER CHARACTER)~~
> 
> Mr. Arsene Boulanger is my French OC math teacher. His importance is slim to none, I just needed to create a random character/possible akuma.
> 
> And what's up with Marshall? Is he ~~(remembering what happened)~~ okay?


	10. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note. Please Read as soon as you see this; I will delete it with the next update to this!

**UPDATE!!!**

Ok, so: I have been working on some other fics of mine and have had no inspiration for Avenger at all.

But, here's the thing: I'm looking back over what I originally had planned-

-And I hate it. I can not believe I actually wanted to do some of the things I had planned for this.

So what happens now?

Simple. I'm not doing the whole "Seasonal Akumas" idea I originally had.

Nope.

Instead, Lila has to face a few new Akumas she's never seen before, plus new Miraculous holders showing up as well as stopping everyone else from remembering the past universe.

Easy, right?

"But what about the schedule?" Well, I did say it was "tentatively" planned out, meaning I have full authority to change things. "Do I know what's going to happen next?" Nope! I'm just updating you on "Avenger" before I throw myself back into writing the next... two-three chapters. Maybe four if I get lucky.

That's all for now. I hope you stay with me for the ride!

<3~Mara Jade

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back, everyone! Did you miss me? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this return to the MLB fandom! It will definitely be worth the read.


End file.
